Drowing in darkness
by IloveLOZmorethenyou
Summary: Jasper lives in forks with his overprotective family. He was nearly beat to death by his ex Girlfriend and her bf now two years later he meets Alice. can he forget his past and find the love he deserves.. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A\N hey everyone. I wanted to try out a new story where they were all human so here it is.. And if it sucks then I'm so srry.. At least I gave it a shot =]**

**Emmett's POV**

I was walking in the halls of my new school 'Forks High'. Me and my family just moved here a month ago and now it was the second of September and it was the start of something new. I was walking with my two younger brothers. Edward was 14 and was a freshmen. Jasper who was 15 was also a freshmen because he stayed back in 8th grade. I on the other hand was 16 in a half and was a junior.

We were currently walking to lunch class and these girls already invited us to sit near them and I think the blonde one has a crush on me, witch is okay because she is totally hot! "Hey Emmett" The blonde one said blushing as I sat down "Hey" I said. Damn if I could only remember her name. "Oh I would like you to meet my two best friends. This is Bella" She said pointing to the brown hair girl "Hi" "And this is Alice" she pointed to the short girl with black hair. "Nice to meet you both. Oh and this is my brother's Edward and Jasper"

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rosalie by the way" Rosalie! that's what it was how could I forget "Its really nice to meet you" Edward said, Jasper just sat there shyly not saying a word "Say hi Jasper" I said nudging him.

He flinch and looked up at the girls "Hi.. Its really nice to meet you" he said shyly as he looked back at the ground. "Its nice to meet you to" Rosalie said "So tell us about your self's" Bella said "Well we just moved here with our mom and dad. Our dad is Carlisle and he works at the hospital and is the best doctor" "Well Bella here will get to know your dad very well. Considering she's in the ER like once a week" Rosalie said laughing

Bella elbowed her and said "I am not! I may be a klutz but my god I'm not that bad" "So what dose your mom do?" Alice ask "She's mostly a stay at home mom because our dad makes a lot of money" Edward answered "Sounds really nice" Rosalie said "Yeah" I said as the bell rang.

Damn that went by fast "Well maybe we have more classes together" Rosalie said winking at me. She was soooo! Hot. "You like her" Edward said grinning "Hey I wouldn't be talking you couldn't keep your eye's off of Bella" Edward lightly shoved me "Did you see how hot she was!" "Sorry dude I was to busy looking At Rosalie" I said grinning.

We both looked over at Jazz who was staring at the floor again looking shy. We both sighed. Jasper wasn't always this way but some bitch had to ruin his life………

**(Flashback… 3****rd**** person POV)**

"_Hey Em can you tell mom and dad that I'm going out with Maria" Jasper said walking into the living room where Emmett was playing PS3 "Yeah sure just don't be out with her again all night or mom and dad will kill you" _

"_Thanks Em" Jasper said walking out of the room. Personally Emmett and Edward hated Jasper's girl friend Maria but if she made Jasper happy then they can except her._

_Jasper walked down to the old broken down warehouse a few blocks from his house. He waited about 15 minutes till he saw a car pull up and some guy and Maria got out. "Hey Jasper" Maria said walking up to him "Hi Maria. Who's that?" He ask pointing to the stranger._

"_This is Danny…. My boyfriend" Jasper looked at her shocked "What do you mean your boyfriend!. I'm suppose to be your boyfriend!" Jasper yelled. Danny walked up closer to Jasper "Listen you piece of shit she's with me so deal with it!"_

_Jasper who was extremely mad punched Danny in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "Oww what the hell" Danny said holding his bloody nose._

_Jasper was going to punch Danny again but he felt a sharp pain run through his head as he fell to the ground . Jasper looked up to see two other guys with baseball bats glaring at him_

_Danny quickly got up and Jasper tried to do the same but Danny and his two friends kicked him in the stomach. Jasper gasped and fell back to the cold ground. "Listen you pieces of shit, you don't mess with me or my girl" Danny said as he kicked him in the ribs. One of the friends was hitting him with a bat while the other threw rocks at him "Okay that's enough" Maria said_

_She walked over to jasper and dragged him inside the warehouse. "Okay lock it up Danny, And you two pored the gasoline around the building right?" They nodded and said "Yup and we also have the matches" "Nice now light it" _

_They did as they were told and soon the whole building was on fire. Jasper who was loseing his sight from either the blows to the head or the smoke that was now surrounding him tried to stand up but failed._

_So he half crawled half dragged himself over to a window but before he could open it everything went black._

**(End of flashback.. Emmett's POV)**

Jasper was in that damn hospital for two month fighting for his life. Luckily he only had minor burns but the smoke fucked up his lungs. After that night the bitch and her boys disappeared and they better never come near my brother or they won't live to see tomorrow.

After Jasper was released he was really shy and skittish around everyone. Even till today he is and that happed two years ago when he was in eight grade. That's why he stayed back because he was to skittish to be around other people. All I know is if any person ever tries to hurt him again then they will have to answer to me.

**A\n . So what do you think?… should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV **

School was finally over and I was sitting in the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep "So tomorrow you two are going to have to get a ride home. I'm staying after for football tryouts" Emmett said "So Jazz I'm in like every class with you except two" I said looking at him threw the rearview mirror "Yeah and I have gym with him so Jazz you only have one class alone"

Jasper looked up from his ipod "Yeah. One of the girls that we sat with is in my bio class" "Really which one?" Emmett ask "Umm the short one with black hair" "Oh that would be Alice" I told him "So did you talk to her?" Emmett ask while grinning "N-No"

I could tell he wanted us to change the subject but the poor kid needs help and I'm his brother so that's what I'm going to do "Well you should. She seems like a really nice girl" I said "B-But what if she likes me?" Emmett now took over "Jazz that's a good thing if she likes you, you know that right?. So just talk to her"

Jasper looked really uncomfortable with this conversation "Yeah but last time I t-trusted s-someone b-bad things h-happened" "Jazz don't get all worked up. Seriously Me Edward, Mom and ,Dad will never let anything like that happen to you again" Jasper kind of shut us out and just looked out the window listening to his music

When we got home we were greeted by mom "Hello boy's. How was your first day?" "It was okay.. Met a really hot girl" Emmett said grinning again "Yeah I also met a girl" I said "Well that's nice.. Did you meet someone to?" Mom ask Jasper "No" "Yes he did. A girl named Alice" I told her Mom just smiled and walked into the kitchen

I walked into the living room where Emmett was sprawled out on the couch "Hey dude we really need to help Jazz" I told him "Yeah I know but how?" "I don't really know either but we have to get Alice and Jasper together"

Emmett sat up straight and said "Hell yeah we have to. I'll talk to Rose tomorrow. She's in my History and English classes" "Okay sounds good to me" I said as I walked into the kitchen where mom and Jasper were "What's for dinner?" I ask as I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat near Jasper at the table. "I'm making stakes tonight" "Awesome" I said excited. I love stake. "Can you pick me and Jazz up after school tomorrow. Emmett won't be able to" "Of course honey. I'll be there at two"

After dinner me Em and Jazz went outside to play football. Jasper was pretty good at sports but we couldn't get him to try out for any thing at school. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that he would freak out with any physical contact "Heads up Jazz!" Emmett shouted as he threw the ball to Jasper, Jasper caught it and threw it to me "Boys! " mom called "Alright Emmett what did you do?" Jasper asked "Hey what makes you think I did something" we didn't answer we just walked into the house

When we walked into the house mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table "Hey dad. How was work?" Emmett asked sucking up "It was good, Thanks. How was your first day?" "Good" all three of us said "Well that's good." "So did we do something wrong?" Emmett asked "Not that I know of. Why should I be concerned?" Emmett did one of those nervous laughs and said "Noooooo. Not yet" Emmett then disappeared. I laughed a little before heading to my room.

The next morning me and Jazz were sitting in Emmett's jeep waiting for his slow ass to get here. "I so can't wait for tryouts today!" Emmett said getting into the jeep "Yeah whatever Em" I said rolling my eye's

**Emmett's POV**

When we got to the school I ditched my brothers and went to my first period class which was history. "Hey Emmett!" Rosalie called as I sat near her "Hey Rose" I said giving her one of my goofy grins "Listen I know we only met yesterday butt I was wounding if you like to go to a movie or something tonight"

Wow Did Rosalie Hale just ask me out on a date! "Of course I will" "Great how bout we go tonight?" "That sounds great" Rosalie smiled "I really like you" she said "Wow I really like you to. I also wanted to ask a favor of you" "Of course Emmett, Anything"

I took a deep breath and spoke "Um I think your friend Alice has a crush on My little brother, Jasper. So I was wounding if maybe you can help me get them together because I know for a fact that Jasper will not make any moves on her or even show she excites" "Yeah I was thinking the same thing to. They would make the cutest couple, Well the cutest freshmen couple"

She then winked at me "Yeah but my stubborn brother is way to shy to even look any one in the eye's never mind ask someone out" "Yeah Why is your brother so shy?"

I took another deep breath. Should I tell her? "Well two years ago he had this girlfriend that was pretty much just using him and well she got her other boyfriend and his friends to beat the shit out of him. They hit him with a baseball bat and threw rocks at him. Then the bitch lock him in a warehouse and tried to burn him alive"

Rose was speechless "Oh my god Emmett I'm so sorry. Poor Jasper" "Yeah I know. Ever since that day me Edward and my parents have been really overprotective of him" "Yeah I understand . I would be to" "Thanks Rose, You really are one amazing girl" I smiled at her and she smiled back. Maybe Alice can bring back my little brother that we all lost two years ago.

**A/N hey. Hope you liked this chapter =] And thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter ^_^ oh and srry if there is spelling mistakes I will reread it later and try and fix them all **


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett's POV**

I was in gym class Which I had with Jasper. "Okay class we are going to start basketball today but first I'm going to have you guys run a couple of laps around the gym to get warmed up" The teacher said as we all began to run.

After two laps everybody was out of breath, Well everyone but me. I then saw Jasper sitting down on the ground breathing heavy. "Crap!" I muttered to myself as I ran over to him "Hey Jazz you okay?" I ask "Yeah….. I'm…. fine…" "Do you have your inhaler?" "Umm…. No… I… forgot it" Yeah he 'Forgot' "Jasper you really need to stop forgetting that kind of stuff"

I know I was sounding like an overprotective parent but I have to protect my little bro even if I do sound like mom and dad "I swear I'm fine. I just need a drink" He said breathing a little better "Okay fine but take it easy for the rest of class" "Thanks Em" "No problem" I said helping him off the floor.

After gym class me and Jazz headed to the cafeteria "So your not going to tell mom and dad that I forgot my inhaler, Right?" "Don't worry Jazz. When have I ever told on you?" Jasper smiled "Yeah I guess your right. Thanks"

When we reached the table Rose, Alice, Bella, and Edward were all ready there "Hey guy's. Hey Jasper" Alice said as we sat down "Hey Alice" I said "Hi" Jasper muttered "Hey I was thinking maybe we all should hang out this weekend" Edward suggested "Hey yeah That would be really fun" My Rose said "Yeah that dose sound great" I said "So Jasper, we have bio next. Do you want to be my lab partner?" Alice asked him "Umm okay" "Great, well I have to go See in class Jasper" Alice said before getting up and leaving.

**Edward's POV.**

I was sitting out side talking with Bella, Waiting for mom to come get me and Jazz "I can't wait to hang out with you this weekend" She said. Damn she looked so hot "Yeah I can't wait either"

I looked around to see where the hell Jasper was, Finally I spotted him walking towards us "Hi Jasper" Bella said as Jasper walked up to us "Hi, Is mom here?" Jazz ask me "Not yet no" God I hate how shy he can get "Mom's here" Jasper said walking to the car "Well I'll see tomorrow" Is said as I hugged her "Okay Edward bye"

"Hi boy's, How was your day?" mom asked as we got into the car "It was good. This weekend we are hanging out with Rose, Alice and Bella" mom smiled and said "That's nice, Even you to Jasper?" "Ummm Yeah I guess" Jasper said in his nervous tone" When we got home I went right to my room and watched TV.

I think I doze off because when I opened my eye's it was already six thirty and I could hear Emmett downstairs. A few minutes later I hear a knock on my door "Come in" I said sitting on the edge of my bed "Hey Eddie" "Ugh, Emmett must you call me that" "Yes I must little bro" he said sitting next to me on the bed "Did you make the team?" "Yup and our first game is in two weeks. I can't wait" "So what you come here for?"

Emmett seemed to be thinking "This tonight we need to get Alice and Jasper together" "Yeah I think so to Em but you know Jasper he'll never ask" "That's why I have an idea" he said smiling evilly "Well that's nice Emmett. Know need to explain I'll find out" "Good. Well I'm leaving….. And oh Tomorrow Mom is bringing you guys in because I have to go in early for practice" "Alright Emmett I'll remember"

Emmett nodded and walked to the door but turned around "Oh and can you make sure that Jazz doesn't 'forget' his inhaler because today in gym he had a hard time breathing" "He really needs to stop forgetting that" I said "Yeah I know, Well see you tomorrow at lunch" "Bye Em"

**3 days later(Friday)**

**Alice's POV**

Me and Rose were walking home from school "So you excited bout hanging out with Jasper?" "yeah, But he doesn't seem to like me and he's really shy" Rosalie sighed "Well there's something you should know about Jasper" Before She got to continue some girl walked up to us "Hey. Do you guys go to Forks high?" she asked "Yeah" Rosalie answered "Oh well I'm Maria, I just moved here and I'll be starting school on Monday" "Well its nice to meet you Maria, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie" "Hi" Rose said "You are welcomed to hang out with us tonight if you want, but we are also hanging with other friends to" Rose offered "Well thanks but I can't tonight.. But maybe we can all go to the mall on Saturday?" "Yeah that sounds great" I said excited. I loved the mall "Great, Well see you there" Maria said before leaving

**Jasper's POV**

I was nervous as all hell. Could I really trust her. I thought I could trust Maria but she betrayed me, How do I know this is not just another betrayal. "Guy's do I really have to go this?" I ask "Yes!" Edward and Emmett said "I just got a text from Rose, Their going to be here soon' Emmett said

And soon enough we heard a knock on the door "Alright lets go" Emmett said as we all got up. "Hey girls!" Emmett said as he hugged Rose and Edward hugged Bella "Okay so we were thinking that we could walk around town and show you guys around and we can go to a secret beach where no one ever goes" Rosalie said "Yeah and then we can come back here and eat supper" Emmett said "Alright lets go" Bella said as we walked out

Soon we were in town, which was very small and Edward was talking to Bella while Emmett was talking to Rose and I was left to talk to Alice, But I was not sure what to say to her "So Jasper you liking forks so far?" "Ummm yeah I guess" It was quiet between us yet again "Hey what's that!" Emmett shouted and me Alice looked to where he was pointing "I don't see anything" Alice said.

When we looked back they were gone and now it was just me and Alice. Oh god it was just me and her what if she tries to do something. My breathing hitched and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears "Where did they go?" Alice ask looking around "Jasper you okay" she asked taking a step closer while I took a step back "Jasper its okay. What's wrong?" I just backed away till I was half way in the road "Jasper look out!" she yelled as she grabbed my arm and threw me on the side walk I looked over to see that I could of just been hit if she didn't grab me

I sat up a little bit breathing really hard. It was getting more and more difficult to breath "Are you all right?" Alice asked sitting beside me. I nodded and looked into her concerned eye's. Maybe I was wrong about her, Maybe I can trust her.

"Oh my god Jasper!" I heard Emmett shout as they all appeared around me "What happened?" Bella ask "Well after you guy's ditched us Jasper stated freaking out and he almost got hit by a car but I grabbed him just in time. And now he can't breath well" "I think he's just having an asthma attack. Jazz did you bring your inhaler?" Emmett asked and I shook my head no "God damn it Jazz you really need to stop that"" Emmett said "Here Jazz drink this" Edward said handing me a bottle of water after a few sips I found breathing a lot easier

"You okay now?" Rosalie ask me concerned "Yeah I think so" I said getting up "Umm thank you so much Alice for saving me" "your welcome. I'm just really glad your okay" Alice said hugging me. I hugged her back feeling safe. I think I can trust her

**A/N Yay a long chapter =]… hoped you liked it =] …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett's POV **

Its been a week since the little incident and Jasper is really surprising all of us. He's been talking at lunch, and I even think he wants to ask Alice out. "So Jazz when you going to ask her?" I asked as Jasper walked into the kitchen "What do you mean?" "I mean When you going to ask Alice out"

He sighed as he sat next to me at the table "I don't know Em, what if something happens. I mean I do trust her I really do, But I also trusted Maria" I felt bad for my brother and I cures That little rat for doing this to him. Actually a rat is to good for her she's more like a daemon from hell "Jazz trust me I know Alice will never do anything to hurt you"

Jasper looked at me smiling "Thanks big bro I'll ask her Saturday when we hang out" "Awesome Jazz, I'm happy for you and you two will make a great couple" "Thanks" Jazz said before leaving

"Hey Em what you doing tonight?" Edward asked "Well I don't know, stay home I guess. Rose went out with Alice, Bella and some new girl they met last week" "Yeah, So is Jazz going to ask Alice out?" "Yeah I guess on Saturday"

Edward grinned "Nice I'm so happy for him and Alice seems really nice" "Yeah. You know Edward I think we are getting our brother back. I mean he's talking more and he hasn't forgot his inhaler in a week" I said happily "Yeah. I really hope Alice can bring Jasper back"

**Alice's POV **

Me Rose and Bella were at the mall waiting for Maria "Hey guy's" Maria said walking up to us with some other guy "Hey" Rose said "Um this is my boyfriend Danny. Danny these are my friends Rose, Alice and Bella" "Hi girls its really nice to meet you all" He said shaking each of our hands. "Its really nice to meet you to Danny" I said "Alright lets go shop" Rose said and Bella groaned

"So Alice are you seeing anyone?" Maria asked "Well not really but there is this boy that I thinks likes me and I really like him" "Nice, What's his name?" "His name is Jasper, He's a really nice guy"

Maria looked at me and smiled "I'm sure he is" "Hey babe I was talking to Rick and he said he'll meet us after your all done" Danny said putting his arm around Maria "Okay is he our ride home?" "Yeah" "So what time do you guys have to leave?" Bella asked "Well my friend Rick will be here in about an half in hour" Rick answered "Well why don't we hang outside and wait" Bella suggested

Bella always hated shopping "So Alice when are you Jasper going to Hang out. I would love to meet him" Maria said "Okay I'll call him tonight and tell him" "Great cant wait" "Maria come on Rick is here" Danny said as a maroon dodge truck pulled up "Alright well see you guy's later" "Bye" we said as she got in the truck

Later on that night I decided to call Jasper "Hi Jazz how are you" "I'm good thanks and you?" "I'm great. Is it okay if my friend comes to hang out with us tomorrow? She really wanted to meet you" "Umm Okay. I can't wait till tomorrow" "Neither can I Jazz. Well I have to go, Talk to you tomorrow….. Bye" "Bye" I shut my phone and laid back on my bed waiting for my dreams to take over.

I woke up around 10:30. I got up took a shower and ate. After that I called Maria and told her to meet me and Jasper at Dunkin Donuts so we can all walk to the beach Then I called Jasper to tell him where to meet us.

It took me about 15 minutes to walk to Dunkin Donuts. When I got there Jasper was waiting for me out side "Hi Jazz!" I said running up to him and giving him a hug "Hi Alice"

Just then Maria showed up "Oh Jasper this is Maria. Maria this is Jasper" "Why hello there Jasper" the look on Jasper's face was pure shock. He backed up a bit and it look liked he was shaking "Jasper you okay" I asked "Y-You.. W-what a-are you d-doing here?" Jasper asked still backing away "I have no idea what your talking about" Maria said "I-I new I-I couldn't trust y-you" Jasper told me "What's wrong?" I ask as I went to grab his arm "Don't touch me!" he screamed before running away.

I went to go after him but Maria grabbed my arm "Don't Alice you'll just make it worse. Just let him calm down" "Yeah I guess your right. I'll call him when I get home"

**Emmett's POV**

"C'ya Em I'm going to meet Alice and her friend at Dunkin Donuts" Jasper said "All right have fun Jazz" I told him as he left. I wonder if I should call Rose "Emmett can you do me a favor?" Mom asked "Sure what?" "Can you go to the store and get some milk?" "Sure mom, I'll be back" I sad grabbing my key's

And of course I had to hit a traffic jam, Just my luck. There must have been an accident because I've waiting for 15 minutes and no one has moved an inch.

My top was down on my jeep so I decided to jump up and see what the hell happened. From where I was looking It looked like someone has been hit by a car. I got out of my car and walked over to where the person was. Maybe I could help

When I got there I swear I went into shock at the sight. Jasper, My brother was on the ground covered in his own blood and some guy was hovering over him "Did you do this" I growled out "Um no sir the guy in front of me did. He was in a maroon truck, I already called 911.. Do you know this boy?" "Yeah this is my brother" I yelled kneeling down near Jasper "Jazz c-can you hear m-me" He opened his eye's a little "E-Em?" he gasped out "Yeah its me little bro" I said lifting his body in my arms "I-It h-hurts Em. Make it stop" Jasper said tears streaming down his face "I know bud but you have to stay with me Okay don't leave" I said as my own tears fell. I looked down at Jasper who was slipping away from me right in front of my eye's "Jazz please keep your eye's open" but it was to late his eye's closed and his body went limp in my arms.

**A/N .. Ik very sad chapter.. I mean I wanted to cry while writing it =[ … but tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's POV**

It wasn't long till I heard the sound of sirens "Thank you sir. For helping my brother" I told the guy who I yelled at before "Well someone had to. The guy who hit him just kept driving" He's lucky he kept driving because if he didn't then he would be dead.

Finally the ambulance was here and two paramedics jumped out. One of them took Jasper off my lap and was checking him "We need to get him to the hospital stat. He's not breathing right" "Um can you guys do me a favor. This is Jasper my brother and my dad who is Carlisle Cullen works at the hospital. Can you guys tell him what happened once you get there" I asked as they strapped Jasper to a stretcher "Yes of course" one of them said

I left them to do there job as I walked back to my jeep. I sat there as tears rolled down my face. I can't believe I just watched Jasper die right in front of me. The image will forever haunt me.

I looked down at my bloody hands 'Why, why the hell did this have to happen' I then pulled out my cell phone.

**Edward's POV**

"So Edward when do you want to hang out again?" Bella asked "I don't know. How dose tomorrow sound?" "It sounds great" Sweet I can't wait. Then my phone beeped "What was that?" "Oh Emmett's cutting in. Hold on"

I sighed "What?" I asked a little annoyed "E-Edward Its J-Jasper you h-have to h-hurry" Was he crying? "Em calm down. What about Jasper?" "I think h-he's dead" "WHAT!" I nearly yelled in the phone "Someone hit him with there truck and .. I'll explain later just hurry up and get to the hospital" with that Emmett hung up and I ran downstairs with tears running down my face

When I got downstairs mom looked at me with an worried expression "Are you okay honey?" "Mom, I just got a call from Emmett, Jasper was in an accident and he's at the hospital"

The ride to the hospital was a blur. Once we arrived mom went to go find dad while I went to find Emmett.

Finally I found him waiting in the waiting room "Em?" I said as I approached him. He looked up at me with tears in his eye's. Never in my life have I seen Emmett cry. Not even when we were kids. Emmett is the toughest person I know so seeing him with tears in his eye's makes me worry even more

I gasped as I looked at his bloody hands "Emmett what happened!" "I was going to the store and…. And I thought there was some accident so I got out of my jeep to see what happened and then I saw Jasper lying on the ground covered in his own blood." He stopped to wipe his eye's "Edward I watched him die… I saw him take his last breath"

I couldn't stop my own tears from falling. Is he really gone? "E-Em is h-he r-really dead?" "I don't know" I then sat near Emmett. Why did shit like this always have to happen to him. I mean what the hell did Jasper do to deserve this?

Finally what seemed like forever mom and dad came into view and slowly approached us. Mom had tears steaming down her face "Is he okay?" I asked "For now. He's in the ICU" dad said with a sad expression "What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked standing up "Well he's having trouble breathing he has four broken ribs, His hand all the way to his shoulder is nearly shattered he has internal bleeding that we are still trying to fix. And he has a gash on his stomach where he lost a lot of blood from. He will be going in surgery soon. If you guys want you can go see him before we start the surgery"

We all followed dad to the ICU area. When we reached Jazz's room I was not prepared for what I saw. If it wasn't for the beeping heart monitor that he was attached to then I would have thought he was dead. There were so many different things he was hooked up to I was surprised they even call this alive.

I don't know why but I have a feeling someone meant to do this to him. Who would ever want to hurt Jasper like this. Well I know one person but she is long gone. At least I think she is.

**A/N Hii everyone =] … hope you like this chapter.. I want to thank all my reviewers and a special thanks to missalexwhitlock123 for reviewing every chapter and helping me out when I got writers block ^_^**

**Oh and 4 the ppl who love Jackson Rathbone u should check out a website I started.. Its not done yet but its coming out awesome**

**.com/jacksonrathbonefans/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett's POV **

We were all in the waiting room once again while Jasper went in for surgery. Edward looked lost in thought so I decided to elbow him in the ribs "Ow, Emmett what the hell?" "What you thinking about?" "Do you think this was an accident? I mean I just have this weird feeling that someone meant to do this"

That also got me thinking, Maybe it wasn't an accident. I mean who would just keep driving after hitting a person. Just thinking about it gets me so angry, and for the people who no me knows to stay clear of me if I'm angry.

Finally for what seemed liked forever Dad came out and we all got up at the same time "How is he?" Mom asked worried "Well we managed to tape up the broken ribs we also stopped the internal bleeding and the gash on his stomach is closed with staples. The only problem at the moment is that he is having a hard time breathing and we can't find the reason for it"

When we got back to Jasper's room he looked a little better then before but not much. He had a oxygen mask over his face, He was hooked to a few different machines, his whole left arm from his shoulder down to his hand is in one huge cast and has an IV stuck in the other arm . "Hey Jazz" I said softly as me and Eddie walked over to his bed

He turned his head over so he was looking at us. The look on his face would make the toughest guy want to cry he looked so scared and innocent. "Hey bud" Edward said taking a seat near Jazz's bed

Jasper didn't say anything he just looked at him. I also took a seat near him

**Edward's POV**

Who ever did this to my brother will pay! I know technically that I'm the younger brother but after the first accident It feels like Jasper's the youngest because I'm the one always looking out for him and he was the last to join the family.

When I came I was 1 then a few mouths later Emmett came at 3 then a year later when I was 2 and Emmett was 4 Jasper came in at 3 and then our family was officially complete. Some good times the three of us had when we were kids. I remember this one time when I was 6 Jasper 7 and Emmett was 8 we climbed this tree that Mom said not to and when we were about to jump down Jasper fell and broke his arm.

Me and Em were sacred shitless I thought he was going to die. Cut me some slack though I was six. Anyways we didn't want to get in trouble so Jasper kept his mouth shut till later that night I told mom and dad cause Jasper looked pained . Damn did we get a long lecture from mom

Jasper's voice brought me out of my flashback. "G-Guys?" Me and Emmett looked down at him in concerned . "Yeah Jazz?" Emmett asked "M-Maria is b-back" at those words I think I forgot how to breath. When I finally let out the breath I was holding in I looked at Emmett who had the same expression as me.

Later on that night me and Em were in his room "I can fucking believe she has the fucking guts to show here face here!" Emmett screamed punching the wall. I sighed "I know Emmett I can't believe that shit either but we need to call Alice and get the whole story. She was with him before he got hit" So after Emmett called Alice there was a lot of yelling from Emmett then Alice explained the station and Emmett apologized but Jazz was right Maria is back!

Two weeks late Jasper was finally coming home. "there back!" Emmett said coming down the stairs. So me and him went outside to greet them. Emmett helped mom out with Jaspers bags and I helped dad with Jasper.

He looked a lot better. He wasn't as pale and most of the bruises were gone. H e still had a cast going from his shoulder down to his hand and he had the staples in his stomach so he couldn't bend. "How you feeling?" I ask as me and dad helped him into the house "I feel better thanks" he replied but his voice sounded warn out like he's been screaming all night. We brought Jasper up to his room and helped him lay down "I'll be right down stairs son if you need anything" Dad said and when Jasper nodded he left. I sat on the edge of his bed not really knowing what to say. "Edward?" "Yeah Jazz?" "I don't want to die" I stared at him a little confused, why would he think that? then it hit me "Jasper we won't let her come near you I promise"

Just then Emmett walked in with Jasper's bags "Hey little bro how you feeling?" he asked setting the bags down in Jasper's closet "Better" Emmett took a seat on the edge of the bed also. "Listen Jazz I talked to Alice the other day" Jasper's eyes widen "Jazz listen its okay she had nothing to do with it she had no idea who Maria was or what she did to you. She is really really sorry and wants to talk to you" "D-Do i-i have to d-do i-it now?" "No just get better first okay?" Jasper nodded and closed his eye's

After me and Em were sure he was asleep we went down stairs "lets not tell mom and dad about the Maria thing" Emmett said "and why the hell not?" "Because Edward then they will call the cops and make us stay out of it. I want to see Maria in person" I sighed Emmett always got like this when me or Jazz was in trouble. like when I was in the froth grade this kid mike was picking on me and shit and one day when I come home with a black eye Emmett stepped in. Lets just say mike never bothered me again "Em your going to get your self in trouble" like he cared any ways "Yeah and your point" I just rolled my eye's even though he was annoying at times I couldn't ask for a better big brother

**A/N Hiiiii ppl . so srry this took for ever! I had writers block so if this chap sucks please don't yell at me **


End file.
